


The Kiss

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game of Spin the Bottle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss

The bottle wobbled to a stop in front of Joe. AJ blushed furiously as the girls giggled and nudged one another, but Joe just smiled slowly and beckoned to him. He crawled nervously across the circle, hesitating in front of Joe. Joe pulled him so that he was straddling Joe's lap, holding him steady with hands calloused from years of drumming. He slowly slid his hands from AJ's hips up his back. One stopped halfway up his spine, warming the thin silk that separated it from AJ's cool skin. The other tangled in his hair, pulling him closer until he was a breath away from Joe's lips. He swayed closer and Joe smiled again. Joe brushed his lips against AJ's, once, twice; the third time he pressed closer and slipped his tongue between AJ's parted lips. He teased AJ's mouth with his tongue, stroking, exploring, then, between one breath and the next, the kiss deepened. AJ moaned hoarsely and brought his hands up to grip Joe's arms, hanging on desperately. Joe held his head in place, plundering his mouth and then inviting AJ's tongue back into his own. When he finally pulled back, AJ was breathing heavily. Joe smiled slowly and brushed his thumb along his swollen lower lip and then reached for the bottle.


End file.
